


The Land Brought Forth Frogs [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Plague of Frogs, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's summary: Miriam befriends the frogs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Land Brought Forth Frogs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Land Brought Forth Frogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151013) by [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka). 



[Download or stream the MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q4dqmpk9z11lql6xNvKibA_QmXNkZlBw/view?usp=sharing)

  
[Two lil green frogs on a leaf, staring right into the camera.]


End file.
